


A wedding is always a new beginning

by NCSP



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSP/pseuds/NCSP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the Christmas Special. <br/>This is how I wanted Downton to end, or one of the many ways it could have ended if someone cared only a little about Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A wedding is always a new beginning

It was nice to be back.

Thomas didn't really like his new jobs and his colleagues, that two meddlesome women. Because of course that house had to have only women in service. Sometimes he tended to forget how lucky he was in his life.

Well, that wasn't the right moment to complain. He already did it in his letters, so now he could focus on Lady Edith's wedding.

Her day had finally come and he felt happy for her. She had gone through very hard times with Gregson's death and his unexpected child - of course he knew about Marigold, he just didn't believe it was right to use it against the poor woman - but she had eventually found someone who loved her and was not too old or too married or too dead.

Thomas was genuinely pleased he was there to witness her happy ending.

She looked stunning with her white dress and her smile seemed to light up the whole church, it could only be dimmed by her father's, who couldn't believe he was going to marry his second daughter to a marquis.

The ceremony went on, and no one noticed the figure who sneaked into the church, walked down the aisle and slid on the bench where Thomas was sitting with the Bates.

"Hello" murmured Jimmy's voice at his ear.

Thomas nearly jumped off the bench before turning toward Jimmy, his eyes wide with surprise "What-"

"Shh. The priest is speaking" was the next whisper, and Thomas was forced to stop talking before drawing someone's attention; he had to gather all his strength when Jimmy's hand landed on his thight looking for Thomas' one.

"What the hell are you doing?" Thomas growled under his breath. 

"Language."

"Are you kidding me?"

"We are in a church, Thomas."

"Don't fu-"

"Shh." Jimmy repeated, lightly squeezing his hand.

Next to them Anna was discretely kicking her husband's shoe.

"Everything's alright, dear?" Bates asked, looking at her swollen belly.

"It's not the baby. Look left."

He accomplished and hid a smile when he saw Jimmy whispering something at Thomas' ear "Your plan has worked, I see."

"Did you doubt that?"

"Highly."

"That's rude of you, Mr Bates."

"Not because of you, love, but because of Thomas."

"He hasn't done anything wrong this time" she promptly defended him, even though the man at her left side was too distracted to hear.

"No, but he isn't the luckiest person alive."

"Maybe thinghs will be different this time. Lady Edith is getting married, after all." she smirked under her husband's fond smile.

As this conversation went on Thomas was left wondering if perhaps he hadn't woke up from tha bathtub and that was just a dream, but then the ceremony ended and he felt Jimmy was tugging his sleeve.

"May we talk for a minute before you head back to he house?"

Thomas wondered if he was really waiting for an answer, but apparently Jimmy needed it judging by the way he was staring at him "Of course."

The blond smiled and led him outiside, looking for a quiet place where they wouldn't be disturbed.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here?" Thomas hissed when he was sure no one was within earshot.

"I... Are you mad at me?"

"No, why should I?" the sarcasm in his voice was almost palpable.

Jimmy sighed "I know. I've been an idiot. I promised to write but..."

"But?" Thomas wasn't in the right mood to settle for mid-sentences. He was torn between hugging Jimmy tightly and never let him go and punching him right in the face.

"But I'm not good with words and letters so..."

"So?"

"Well, I didn't know what to write or even say. Now if you don't want to listen to me I understand it."

Thomas was about to rely on his second option but then he noticed Jimmy's blush and how his eyes were pointedly avoiding his.

"Go on."

"I missed you, Thomas." he blurted out, hugging him.

Thomas was astonished, but somehow he managed to tentatively wrap his arms around Jimmy "I missed you too."

"I was lucky to find you here." Jimmy murmured agains his shoulder, not even considering to let him go.

"Er... Jimmy, what's going on?" Thomas tried to stop that awkward hug, but he wasn't successful at that.

"Just one moment." Jimmy eventually let him go and looked him in the eyes "I wrote to you a few weeks ago, but I didn't know you weren't working here anymore, so I was a little puzzled when I read Anna and Mrs Baxters's names on the answer."

"What? Why didn't they just send me your letter? They have my new address."

"Wait, eventually it'll make sense. They told me you've found another job so you couldn't answer, then I asked for your new address because I needed to tell you something very important, but they refused to give it to me."

"Seriously?" and he thought those two women were by his side...

"Don't get mad at them. They refused to give me your new address, but they wrote me you were coming here today if you managed to get away from work. Apparently they thought I'd have screwed everything up if I tried to write it down." Jimmy chuckled, still blushing, his cheeks giving away how nervous he was.

"And what's this important thing you have to tell me?" he was probably getting married or something of the sort, and even though Thomas knew it was foolish he felt he was dying inside,  he wasn't ready to let go of him.

"This." Jimmy got a little closer and pressed his lips against Thomas'.

After a moment during which Thomas brain completely blacked out he managed to step back "What...? How...? Why...?"

Now Jimmy's cheeks were almost red "I thought it could be... Never mind, my bad." he forced himself to smile but Thomas could see how disappointed he was "It was nice to see you again, Mr Barrow. Bye."

"Jimmy, wait." Thomas grasped his arm and stopped him "You came here for this?"

"Yes... But apparently I was wrong, I'm sorry."

"Are you saying this because I stepped back?"

"Well... Yes." he wasn't really sorry, he was just feeling his whole world crumbling down.

"You do realise we are in the middle of a crowd." the look in his eyes was so meaningful that even though his mind was dazed Jimmy managed to understand. 

"Oh."

"Oh, indeed." Thomas mocked him, unable to avoid laughing. 

"So..."

"You know me too well to be wrong, Jimmy."

Jimmy's smile made something melt in Thomas' chest.

"Couldn't we find somewhere more quiet to properly talk?"

"The day I'll say no shoot me, please." 

They both chuckled leaving the wedding.

 

~

 

"Who is the man with Mr Bowwow, mommy?"

Mary followed George's finger with her eyes and spotted Thomas and Jimmy walking toward a path which led to a small wood.

"Someone Mr Barrow cares a lot to and will make him finally happy." she smiled.


End file.
